


Would Have Been

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, McGee wonders if he should have become a writer instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #418 "flights of fancy"

“Sometimes,” said McGee, sitting on the tailgate of the ambulance and pressing an ice pack to his nose, “I wonder what life would have been like if I’d become a writer instead of going into law enforcement.”

Tony stopped poking at the butterfly bandage above his left eye. “It’d be quieter, probably. No crazy killers. No recklessly chasing after crazy killers.”

“I’m pretty sure the recklessness was all yours, Tony.”

“Exactly,” his partner said.

If McGee had become a writer, he’d never have met Tony, never have met any of his team. “I think it’d be pretty lonely,” he said.

THE END


End file.
